


Familiar Faces

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Doctor Who Collection [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert, Regret, Running Away, Twelfth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: All you wanted to do was introduce your boyfriend to your best friend.





	Familiar Faces

He ran as fast as he could, sprinting across the grass and dodging people left and right, ignoring their yells of protest and continuing on.

His hearts pounded in his chest as he raced down the streets, winding his way through the city and towards the shopping centre, checking his watch every few seconds.

He was half an hour late. But he didn’t falter as he pushed himself even harder, ignoring the ache in his legs, the building finally coming into view.

Without so much as a glance to each side, he ran right across the busy road, blocking out the blaring honks as he miraculously avoided getting hit and made it to the other side.

Smiling proudly, he jumped up the stairs and entered the shopping centre, only to realize he had no idea where he was going.

“The food court? Where is it?” he panted, grabbing a passer-by and shaking them desperately.

“Oi!” yelled the man accompanying the woman he’d just grabbed, fist clenched as it soared in the Doctor’s direction.

But he was too quick, ducking and sprinting once more, throwing a hasty apology over his shoulder as he decided to keep running until he found it.

“Where is he?” she asked, glancing at her watch and drumming her nails on the table impatiently.

“He’ll be here”, you assured, wondering how in the world a damn Time Lord could be late.

“You sure you said today?”

“Yes, I said today. I’m not stupid!” you huffed, sitting with your arms crossed and waiting in silence.

“Listen…if you wanna introduce us some other time, it’s fine”.

You opened your mouth to protest as she grabbed her bag, when the sound of rushed footsteps sounded in your ear.

You glanced up, seeing the Doctor running at you from the other end of the food court and waving.

“There! He’s here”, you sighed, grateful he’d actually shown up-even if he was late.

The Doctor made his way towards you, a smile on his face despite the stinging in his chest and the ache in his legs.

You stood up to greet him with a hug, leaning into his ear to whisper how pissed you were, before pulling back with a smile painted on your face. 

“So…Donna…this is my boyfriend”.

She stood and held her hand out, waiting for him to take it-but the Doctor stood frozen.

“You ok?” you asked quietly, noticing the shock in his eyes.

“This is your friend?”

You nodded, glancing back at Donna, who was just as confused as you.

And without a single word, the Doctor walked away, not answering as you yelled after him, leaving you with a sinking feeling that he wasn’t coming back. 


End file.
